


And kiss!

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, they are both idiots, they love one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Every time Jaskier and Geralt go in for their kiss they are disturbed. Several times. God- so many times.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	And kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing well! Please enjoy!

1.

It was after some Banquet that Jaskier and Geralt almost kissed.  _ Almost.  _ It was the first something like this happened and it left Geralt… with a lot of thoughts. 

Geralt had tasked himself with taking Jaskier back to their rooms as soon as the whole affair had finished. It was for his own safety, really. The bard had probably fucked half the room and there would most likely be a string of husbands, fathers, lovers, wives and god knows who else, who wanted to strangle Jaskier. Or have them with him again...

And it was because of Geralt’s protectiveness that Jaskier had nothing to do but play and… drink. And drunk he got- it had been a long time since he had gotten this drunk. 

“Geralt, Geraalllt,” the man slurred, his hand quickly moving to the wall to steady himself, even though Geralt was helping him already. Geralt finally gave in to the urge to roll his eyes and stopped, before turning to look at Jaskier, who has  _ only _ been trying to get his attention for the past fifteen minutes as they tried to navigate their way through the castle. Or well,  _ Geralt _ tried. 

“What do you want?”

“Come here,” Jaskier said, pulling him down with surprising strength for a drunk. He wanted to point out that he already had Geralt where he wanted him. Geralt grimaced when he smelled the alcohol on Jaskier’s breath. 

“What?” He whispers loudly. Alright, maybe he had drunk the same amount as Jaskier but given his witcher body… he may have been just slightly tipsy. 

“I want to kiss you,” Jaskier whispers back and then pulls away with a giggle and then a heavy and long sigh. “But I’m too drunk to make it  _ any  _ good.” Jaskier starts walking away and for a few moments, Geralt is too stunned to do anything but watch him stumble. 

He only moves forward, though still slightly dazed, when Jaskier nearly cracks his head on the wall. Drunken Jaskier seems an even bigger hazard to himself than sober Jaskier…

The next day, of course, Jaskier didn’t remember anything and was far too concerned about his horrible hangover to see Geralt mulling over what had happened the night before. 

  
  
  





It nearly happens again when they had to hide in a tight and small cave. Geralt isn’t always up for a fight with humans, especially after what had happened in Blaviken, so sometimes he chooses to flee over a pointless battle.

Geralt had just been reprimanding Jaskier for the man following him instead of staying back at the inn where (it’s safe) he wouldn’t distract Geralt when fifteen or so men ambushed them. Before Geralt could think where Jaskier suddenly produced a long dagger from, he grabbed the man by the wrist and started running. 

This brings us back to how they found themselves in a very tight and very small cave. So tight and small, in fact, that their bodies pressed against one another. Geralt could  _ feel  _ Jaskier’s heart hammering and how he tried to take slow and steady breaths. 

Jaskier’s eyes just flicked from looking outside for any signs of the bandits and found himself staring at Geralt who was staring at his lips. Out of reflex, his tongue shot out to lick them and just when his eyes dropped to Geralt’s lips, which seemed much closer now, they heard a yell. 

“There they are!” They pull back and almost smack their heads against the stone walls of the cave, before slipping out as fast as they can. 

“For fucks sake,” Jaskier pants out but presses on. He doesn’t even have time to feel irritated...

Later, when Geralt is back on Roach and Jaskier… Jaskier falling asleep right behind him, they don’t talk about the near kiss and Geralt is only a little bit grateful. He still needs time to settle in with the idea of just how much Jaskier means to him. 

  
  
  


3.

Jaskier is pacing his room, nearly walking a groove into the wood, as he waits for Geralt to come back to him mostly whole. 

The Witcher was supposed to have come back just after dusk and yet dawn was soon to break and he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Jaskier tried falling asleep but his eye would stay open and his body ready to jump up and help Geralt. He tried to write or play on his lute but his mind kept on returning to Geralt and where he was and if he was alright and-

He lets out a shudder and tries to calm his breathing. It doesn’t work. Fuck. Before the Witcher left the man had sternly told him to stay behind because this- this… creature was dangerous but it was the quiet please that Geralt had said just before leaving that made him listen for once. 

But… it’s been far too long! Geralt should’ve been back hours ago!

“That’s it. I’m going,” Jaskier mutters to himself and reaches for the bag with the rest of Geralt’s medical supplies. He swings the doors open and almost yelps out when a mountain of a man is standing outside, hand swaying for the handle. 

“Geralt!” His voice is filled with relief that lasts a very short time. Geralt is stumbling forward, breaths coming out pained and even Jaskier can smell his blood. 

As Geralt stumbles forward, Jaskier moves forward and suddenly their lips are very close. Geralt must either be suffering great blood lost or must be high off some toxins because he is suddenly leaning forward too, most likely, kiss him. 

“Oh no, not in this state,” Jaskier mutters, moving his head to the side and shuffling back to help Geralt to the bed. Geralt makes a pained sound as his back hits the bed and Jaskier feels like crying at the sound. 

“I’ll have you patched up in no time,” he briefly cups Geralt’s face, before moving to get the medical bag that he had dropped when he saw Geralt. 

By the time he gets to sewing Geralt’s wounds up, the man is unconscious. Maybe for the better...

  
  
  


4.

Geralt can’t get to the nearest mage fast enough. Jaskier is delirious behind him with fever and a that is now horribly infected. Everything had been fine the day before, Jaskier chattering away and happy that he could ride Roach again for a few days and yet this morning he sweated through his clothes and the wound on his thigh was so horribly infected that- 

“Stay with me Jaskier,” he speaks to him when he feels Jaskier’s muscles losing tension. Roach feels it too and pushes herself forward without Geralt having to prompt her. 

Geralt nearly smiles when he smells gooseberries and lilacs heavy in the air upon riding into the town. Yennefer will know what to do and won’t bitch around. He follows the scent and stops at the front of a huge mansion. Very Yennefer like. 

  
  


She meets him outside, her eyes widening when she sees Jaskier. 

“What the fuck happened?!” 

“Can you help?” He asks with far more desperation in his voice than he would’ve liked. She nods and ushers him inside, to the nearest flat surface. 

“Can I-”

“Go wash or something, you smell. Just don’t disturb us. We’ll take good care of him,” she says softly. 

“We?”

“Hello Geralt,” Triss says, walking in through the other doors and rolling her sleeves up. Her smile turns to an expression of worry when she sees Jaskier, who is silently crying. 

“Geralt,” he manages out though and like hell will Geralt leave him. He moves to the other side of the table and takes hold of Jaskier’s hand and sits himself down. Yennefer and Triss share a knowing look. 

\---

They manage to lower his fever, even if it had taken longer than Geralt felt like was safe. Apparently, whoever had swiped Jaskier’s leg had used some cursed object, which is why the infection came on so suddenly,4 days after the injury was dealt. 

Geralt doesn’t sleep, scared that Jaskier’s fever would spike again and so he would either stare at him or gently wash away the sweat that gathered on his skin. 

Jaskier wakes up when dawn breaks. Geralt watches him frown against the brightness of the room and struggle to sit up in the bed they moved him to. 

“Jaskier- how are you feeling?” Geralt asks quietly. He wants this moment alone with Jaskier before he gets swept away from him by the two sorceresses. Apparently, when Jaskier wasn’t with Geralt he often met up with various mages and witches, all of whom grew a soft spot for him. And his music and anecdotes about Geralt too. 

“I- what happened?” He croaks out. Geralt silently passes him a cup of cool water which Jaskier greedily drinks. 

“Your wound got infected. Are you in pain?”

“No, I feel awfully numb actually. Bit tingly… Geralt you look absolutely awful, come here,” Jaskier tsk’s and lifts his hand to swipe Geralt’s hair out of his face. Geralt is very close and he has the sudden urge to kiss Jaskier… So he goes in and-

“Yen! He’s up!” Tris shouts from the doorway. The pair move away from one another as if burned and Geralt stands up so quickly that the chair he sat on wobbles dangerously. Triss has a smirk on her face whilst Jaskier seems to be pouting and his cheeks slightly red. 

“Hey Triss,” Jaskier says, giving her a brief smile. 

“Hello Bardling,” she says with a knowing smile. 

  
  
  





Jaskier is beginning to get irritated by their near kisses. Really, there have been so many it’s beginning to become simply obscene! An hour doesn’t go by without thinking of Geralt’s lips on his or the way the other man’s eyes seem to fall to his lips increasingly often. 

He just needs to come up with a plan. Something that will put them in a situation where it’s just the two of them, preferably in a warm place with a comfortable place and a place where they won’t be disturbed. 

It takes  _ weeks  _ for an opportunity such as that to come up and really, at  _ this  _ point, both Jaskier and Geralt are looking for a chance to just fucking kiss. 

It’s when they are in the last village before Kaedwen, which once the border is passed they part, that the perfect opportunity comes up. After months of this dance, they finally are alone, in a comfortable place and in a place that they won’t be disturbed. 

Jaskier had played that night for a room and a bath, the innkeeper knowing the pair well enough now that he offered straight away. 

By the time Jaskier finishes his last song and drags his feet up the stairs, Geralt is already lounging in freshly poured hot water. His eyes are shut and he seems rather content which makes Jaskier feel quite happy himself at the sight. 

He wordlessly sets his lute down near the bed and takes off his jacket and then rolls his sleeves up. There’s a stool near the top of the bath which Jaskier sits down on. He rests his forearms on the edge of the bath and then his head, looking at Geralt. 

Geralt cocks his head and his eyes slowly moving down from Jaskier’s eyes down to his lips. Jaskier smiles softly and knows that in the next few seconds their lips would connect, even if they are still a foot apart. 

The door slams open then and Jaskier  _ will  _ throttle whoever just fucking disturbed them. He turns around and his eyes widen when he sees another witcher. Ok, so maybe he will throttle them later. 

“Geralt!” The man roars joyously, heavily scarred face breaking into a smile. He opens his arms and in two strides makes his way to Geralt, who is still in the bath and pulls him into a hug, lifting him up slightly. 

“Eskel! What are you doing here?” Oh-oh _!  _ This was one of Geralt’s brothers! His strong irritation fades and he looks at this reunion with a soft look. 

“Making my way to Kaer Morhen of course. I thought I would make an early start. I see you’re not alone…” Eskel’s eyes slip to Jaskier’s. For the first time, Jaskier feels nervous about meeting someone. This is Geralt’s  _ family.  _

“Jaskier- the bard,” he supplies, stretching his hand over the bath which Eskel takes. 

“Jaskier… Geralt never shuts up about you,” Eskel smirks. Jaskier laughs nervously, his cheeks reddening, whilst Geralt swipes his hand at Eskel, who moves away just in time that the tips of Geralt’s fingers barely skim his neck. He growls though. 

“How about we leave this grouch to get dressed and we go chat downstairs?” Eskel says to Jaskier and the bard’s eyes flick to Geralt and then back to Eskel who is smiling at him. 

“Oh alright. It will be nice to talk to one of Geralt’s brothers,” he says. Geralt hums and as they leave, Jaskier swears he can feel Geralt’s eyes on him. 

\---

Eskel is a good company, so Jaskier regrets not travelling with Geralt alone only a bit less. It’s just that- he and Geralt will soon part for the winter and will not see one another for  _ months.  _ In the past few years, their ‘breaks’ from one another had turned from months to weeks and from happening every few months to now happening every few weeks. Actually, thinking at the past year they hadn’t parted at all…

Geralt quickly catches onto Jaskier’s less chipper mood and only when they are in the last town before their usual parting does he bring it up. Eskel has gone into town, to pick up some supplies whilst he made some excuse for him and Jaskier to stay behind. Eskel smirks but says nothing. 

“Is everything alright?” Jaskier asks, seeing Geralt’s ‘thinking deeply’ expression. 

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to Kaer Morhen. For the winter,” he asks quickly. He watches Jaskier freeze and then his eyes go round. Geralt looks down, understanding his mistake. 

“I would love to Geralt- but- are you sure I can?” Geralt looks up, a smile threatening to break his face. 

“Of course, Jaskier.”

  
  
  
  


6.

Geralt can feel Jaskier’s breath on his lips, can smell the unmistakable scent of happiness and love on Jaskier and he knows that finally, this is it. The confirmation of what they have wanted for so long. There’s steam rising above them and Jaskier’s hand his on his chest, his own hand cradling Jaskier’s face. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier breaths out, heart hammering. 

Their lips are a millimetre away when they heard a wolf whistle and Eskel chastising Lambert for it. 

Jaskier feels like crying, so he stands up and just leaves., wordlessly moving past Eskel and Lambert. 

“What the-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Geralt snarls, standing up himself and grabbing his towel before following Jaskier, who has long managed to disappear into the keep. 

\---

Dinner is a tense affair. Vesemir has been clued as to what had happened and he is as equally confused as to why the pair have reacted this way. 

The two in question are eating silently, clearly fuming and tense and quite frankly it’s taking away Vesemir’s appetite so he decides to resolve it. 

“Can you two please not act so prude about whatever is between you two? The keep isn’t that big- it was bound to happen that someone would catch you in the act-”

“In the  _ act?!”  _ Jaskier cries out. “We- I- Geralt I can’t take this anymore!” He says before twisting in his chair and  _ lunging  _ himself at Geralt and pressing their lips together. 

Geralt doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back and to wrap his arms around Jaskier, pulling him as close as they can. 

When they break apart, Jaskier starts laughing and then peppering Geralt’s face with kisses. Geralt laughs too, smiling softly and his eyes lit up with happiness. 

“Finally,” he breathes out. 

“What do you mean finally!?” Lambert shouts. “What the hell?!” They turn to look at three stunned and confused faces and burst out in laughter again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it- feel free to leave some constructive criticism! Hugs and kisses, Hecate_Trivia xoxo


End file.
